Otra perspectiva
by ravenW-97
Summary: Donde Orihime Inoue piensa que Katsuki Bakugo es genial, además de tener expresiones muy graciosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Bleach que aparecen en este fanfic—claramente—le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y My Hero Academia a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias.** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones.**

1\. Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con My Hero Academia, aunque no es tan directo y se enfoca más en Orihime, además de que tampoco estoy acostumbrada a escribir de Bleach, pues sí, quizá lo siguiente sea OoC y algo caótico.

2\. Tatsuki y Orihime por esta ocasión siempre han estado dentro del universo de My Hero Academia. Realmente pensé que esto fuera corto y sobre pequeños momentos, por lo que soluciono el "crossover" de forma cliché y sencilla. Quizá en un futuro se me ocurra una buena idea y pueda desarrollar en toda la palabra un crossover de My Hero Academia/Bleach.

3\. Me estoy basando únicamente en el anime de My Hero Academia, NO manga (porque aun tengo pendiente terminar lo que lleva la tercera temporada, y solo leo manga después de terminar el anime…); está ubicado específicamente en el capítulo 4 sino me equivoco, a Orihime y Tatsuki les toco hacer el examen de simulación junto con Katsuki.

* * *

 **OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

* * *

 **[1]**

La primera vez que Orihime Inoue ve a Katsuki Bakugo, piensa que éste es divertido.

—De verdad... —murmura Tatsuki con un poco de confusión, al ver como su amiga de la infancia tiene una mano sobre su boca para ahogar sus risas. No entiende el porqué Orihime está tan contenta y mucho menos porque sus ojos se mantienen en Bakugo hasta que éste sale del centro de combate.

Hasta hace solo unos minutos el examen de admisión para U.A. termino. Afortunadamente, tanto ella como Orihime han conseguido suficientes puntos, aunque quizá ésta ultima hubiera obtenido más si tan solo no se hubiera quedado paralizada ante el poder de Bakugo. Tatsuki creyó que fue una reacción normal considerando que ese chico actuó de forma violenta y salvaje, nada como un héroe.

Sin embargo, para su desconcierto Orihime no se quedó de pie disgustada o intimidada mientras vio pelear a Katsuki como pensó en un principio, sino que Inoue tuvo la boca abierta por el asombro y sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviera conmovida por el "entusiasmo" de Bakugo.

—Orihime, eres realmente algo ¿no? —dice Tatsuki por lo bajo con cariño, porque no solamente su amiga fue la única que vio sin temor o reproche al chico de las explosiones, además tuvo la reacción menos esperada cuando él se puso especialmente "aterrador" al momento de luchar:

Orihime se rió y dio pequeños aplausos.

Y mientras iban de camino a casa, Inoue la volvió a sorprender (además de contagiarle su buen humor).

— ¡Ese chico era tan genial Tatsuki-chan! ¡era como ver a Godzilla, Godzilla! ¿crees que pueda sacar fuego de la boca? ¡Eso lo haría más asombroso y simpático!

* * *

 **N/A.** Por ahora lo dejo completo, pero probablemente publique otro 3 drabbles más, que estarían enfocados en el festival de deportes de U.A. En fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Bleach que aparecen en este fanfic le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y My Hero Academia a Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Advertencias.** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje] y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones.** _"Pensamientos"._ Tanto Tatsuki como Orihime están en la clase B.

* * *

 **OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

* * *

 **[2]**

— ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? —Orihime mira con ojos curiosos a todas las personas amontonadas en la puerta de la Clase A, mientras escucha la pregunta de Tatsuki; sin más, sujeta a su amiga y con cuidado se abren paso entre tantas personas, mientras Inoue decide responder:

—Quieren ver a su competencia y a su vez incentivar, ¡para que todo sea más divertido y al mismo tiempo todos den su mayor esfuerzo! —Animada levanta un puño al aire, a su vez, varios alrededor de ella hacen distancia para no ganarse un golpe por accidente.

—Cierto, ya se acerca el festival deportivo —asiente Tatsuki, comprendiendo enseguida a lo que se refiere Inoue, o en este caso, al evento por el cual ahora la mayoría anda tan agitada; además de mandar miradas de advertencia a cualquiera que se atreva a ver mal a Orihime por su vivacidad, y quizá ese don para ver como buenas las intenciones de los demás por muy difícil que sea.

Antes de que Orihime haga más comentarios positivos, fuertes palabras traen un gran silencio.

—No tiene sentido intentarlo, así que por qué no sólo se van al carajo, maldita muchedumbre.

— ¿Acaso es tonto?

Tatsuki arqueo una de sus cejas, puesto que el chico con expresión enojada con su declaración solo gano enemigos (además de volver más tensa la relación entre los diferentes departamentos en U.A.), no solo para él sino también para sus compañeros de grupo; honestamente, en estos momentos es que agradece haber quedado en la clase B junto a Orihime, la cual se mantuvo callada durante todo el intercambio entre el chico «molesto» y el otro con ojeras, justo cuando iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ésta alzo la voz y ambos de sus brazos.

— ¡Que persona más divertida y genial! —dijo. Tatsuki sonrió, sin querer Orihime llamo la atención por su peculiar perspectiva, ya que recibió expresiones confusas de aquellos que las rodeaban, incluso de Tetsutetsu.

—No pienses de más, Orihime es amable —aclaró Tatsuki a su compañero de la clase B. Al ver como éste asintió, regreso sus ojos a su amiga para encontrarla enfrente de los pertenecientes a la clase A. _"Que rápida, debe estar muy emocionada"_ , pensó, _"Supongo que es algo bueno que ese chico se haya ido antes de oírla, quién sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado"_. Especialmente cuando el tipo sin nombre también parece ser de aquellos que no aceptan halagos o gente tan alegre como Orihime.

— ¡Su amigo es muy simpático y motivador! —comento con una gran sonrisa, que dejo a varios desconcertados, especialmente a un chico con lentes, alto y de aspecto serio.

— ¿En serio? —cuestiono otro con cabello rubio y un mechón negro que parecía un rayo en su flequillo.

Orihime asintió varias veces y casi salto.

—Sí, ha leído perfectamente el ambiente y eligió las palabras adecuadas para animar a todos, ¡esto me ha levantado la moral y mis ganas de superarme! —Explico y su expresión se tornó más suave—, debe ser muy confortante tener cerca a alguien como él —rio un poco y continuo—. Solo quería decirlo, así que… ¡Espero podamos dar una gran batalla en el festival! —concluyo dando ligeros puñetazos al aire, para finalmente irse con Tatsuki.

Llevaban media hora caminando cuando de pronto Inoue se detuvo y exclamo:

— ¡Se me olvido preguntarles el nombre del gentil y asombroso chico Godzilla!

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
